biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Mechanisms of Signal Transduction and Cell Regulation
January 21, 2020 - JW: paper about FHI1 (OVAC2 ortholog) and its role in yeast apoptosis: summarize the paper and link with the course material (basically explain intrinsic and extrinsic apoptosis + what position the FHI1 would have in these pathways) - VDB: How would you perform a GPCR/7TM receptor binding assay? explain individual practical steps. Compare this with one example of a functional assay for a GPCR and explain the advantages of both. - HM: Explain the structural properties of the EF hand and the C2 Ca binding domain and how these interact with Ca. give some examples of molecules that have these structures and how they transduce signals. January 22, 2019 JW: paper about metacapsases JVB: How to perform a ligand binding assay, a functional receptor assay, examples and what are the advantages of each? HM: Explain SOCE and how Stim1 is involved January 2018 JW: explain the molecular mechanisms of red / green color blindness. Explain why color blindness is more common in males than females. HM: Discuss ROS as signaling molecules JANUARY 18, 2018 JW: paper about apoptosis and Bax proteins JVB: bioamines and their synthesis, secretion, work or action and one example HM: how does RTKs transduce a signal, give example or downstream signaling or RTKs 17 JAN 2018 JVB: paper Venus Tyrosine Kinase JW: Schematic representation of intrinsic and extrinsic pathway + explaining what the most important components are and what they do. Briefly explain the difference between apoptosis, necrosis and necropsy. HM: explain store operated CA entry. How is this regulated by PKC? 27 JAN 2017 JVDB: paper on GPCRs JW: Bcl2 family: which proteins, why all of the same family, in which signal transduction pathways + other proteins in this signal transduction also explain. HM: ROS: where and how formed + what does it do with proteins? 19 JAN 2017 JVDB: paper: https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/24395463 "Divergent and convergent roles for insulin-like peptides in the worm, fly and mammalian nervous systems". Give a summary: give goal of the study, etc. Any questions were difficult and not course related, such as 'how can you investigate 40 different ILPs' ... (transgenesis, ...) And if that is not phenotypically distinguishable? JW: AC, structure, regulation, function and role in signaling. Also give a detailed (example, eg in long term memory, or olfactory sensing) HM: Discuss kinases (structure, operation, classes). Discuss PKA in detail in both active and inactive state. 18 JAN 2017 Winderickx: Article related to BH3 proteins related to apoptosis and autophagy. Present schematically the intrinsic and extraneous pathway of apoptosis and relate it. Hideaki: Explain how in a cell the low concentration of calcium can be retained in the cytosol and how this changes if there are stimuli. Vandenbroeck: Give 3 components derived from lipids, explain the regulation and relate to signal transduction. 30 AUG 2016 VM W: article about BH3 proteins in protozoa. Briefly summarize this paper and compare with what you know from the course. Also show schematically the intrinsic and extrinsic pathway during this comparison. HM: Discuss the IP3, Ca2 + mediated pathway. Also discuss the mechanism for supplementing the Ca2 + store. JVB: How would you do a ligand binding assay for 7TM / GPCR. Also give functional assays and their pros and cons. 14 JAN 2016 NM W: extrinsic and intrinsic pathways or apoptosis HM: 3 Explain NO synthesis pathways + discuss the mechanisms behind blood circulation JVB: paper about LGR4 14 JAN 2015 W: extrinsic and intrinsic pathways or apoptosis HM: ROS signaling JVB: paper on insulin and GLUT4 28 Jan 2013 nm W: miRNA, RGS, forskolin, ripoptosome, IAP Q: Discuss three components of the insulin growth factor pathway L: article on histidine phosphorylation 28 Jan 2011 nm 1. Winderickx: Apoptosis is important in development and differentiation. Explain. And give the intrinsic and extrinsic pathway schematically. 2. Robben: Article about tyrosine phosphatases. 3. Vandenbroeck: Explain why adapter proteins are important in receptor tyrosine kinases. Give 3 examples and a bed-fusion. 20 Jan 2011 nm #article by Vandenbroeck: insulin and Glut4 transporter #Robben: discussing functions of ligand dependent calcium channels #Winderickx: GAP, GEF, GoLoco, RGS and AKAP and their role in signal transduction 20 Jan 2011 vm #Vandenbroeck: Article about gonadotropic receptors #Robben: MAPKs, organization, regulation, upstream and downstream events #Winderickx: regulation of adenylate cyclase 10 Sep 2010 #article by Winderickx: Yeast apoptosis - From genes to pathways #Robben: MAPKs: organization, regulation, upstream and downstream events #Vandenbroeck: Discuss 3 components of the conserved insulin / IGF signal transduction pathway (their molecular properties and related functions) Jan 14, 2010 #article by Vandenbroeck #seals: NO synthase and functioning thereof #RGS, caspases (intrinsic and extrinsic), GoLoco Jan 14, 2010 #article of seals, #vandenbroek: experiments to investigate receptors (reporter gene, aequorin, scintillation, ...) #Jorix: regulation of cAMP 28 Jan 2009 #MDL: Article NAADP #JW: make a comparison between apoptosis and necrosis and schematically shows the intrinsic and extrinsic pathway #JVdB: Discuss 3 components from the insulin signaling. (I had Insulin, Insulin receptor and IRS-1 and da was okay) 22 Jan 2009 #De Ley: NO and NO synthase (n) #Winderickx: AKAP, Go Loco, RGS #VDB: article gonadotropic receptor 29 Aug 2008 #Vandenbroeck: Article: Insulin signaling in growth control in D. Melanogaster (or something like that) #Winderickx: Discuss the difference between necrosis and apoptosis. Briefly discuss the signaling pathways that are responsible for apoptosis. #Deley: Discuss the difference between Ser / Thr kinases and Tyr kinases. 24 Jan 2008 #MDL: ROS #JWX: color blindness, mole. mechanism #VDB: article p450 and halloween genes and then some extras. 23 Jan 2008 #de ley: his phosphorylation #vandenbroeck: discuss 3 components of insulin pathway #winderickx: article apoptosis bring in connection with the course 15 Jan 2008 the ley: calcium: gradients, waves and osscillations #winderinkx: discuss apoptosis versus necrosis and give intrinsic and extrinsic pathway #vanden broeck: article about boss / sevenless pathway in R7 development at drosophila 15 Jan 2008 #De Ley: article about phosphohistidines #Winderickx: Regulation of G-proteins, plus function of RGS and GoLoco. Give different classes of G-proteins plus their effector and second messengers. #Vanden Broeck: Give 3 functional assays to examine G-proteins. #Additional questions: Explain: #*SOS #*Prohormone Convertase #*Phosphoinositide-3-kinase